Reality
by KaBeki
Summary: [VIXX] [Leo x N] (LeoN) - hukuman satu sama lain untuk kedua laki-laki yang saling mencintai agar menyadarkan keberadaannya masing-masing. [M, R18, RnR please] [FF Collab with Hyunri98]


**Reality.**

 **Jung Taekwoon (Leo) x Cha Hakyeon (N) – VIXX by Jellyfish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hanya, katakan padaku jawaban dari pertanyaanku sebelumnya."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, Hakyeonie?"

Argumen itu tak berlangsung panjang. Hanya senyap di antara keduanya. Yang lebih tua hanya meringis beberapa saat kemudian, mengangkat kedua bahunya dan bersikap tak mau tahu. "Entahlah. Kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri saja. Cukup bukankah, kurasa, kau juga tak pernah lagi menganggap aku ada? Aku hanya bersikap adil pada diriku. _Take and give_."

Tidak adil bagi Taekwoon – dia merasa demikian. "Kau harusnya mengerti setelah sekian lama kita menjadi sepasang kekasih–kau harus paham aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan segala sesuatunya dengan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan." Jawab Taekwoon, membenarkan dirinya. Dia menatap Hakyeon di hadapannya dengan netranya yang kecil dan tajam, namun Hakyeon hanya membalasnya dengan sinis. Tulang pipinya meninggi, namun gurat bibirnya sama sekali bukan tersenyum. "Heh. lucu sekali."

Hakyeon menyentuhkan telunjuknya di atas dada Taekwoon, mendorongnya dengan energi seminim mungkin. "Empat tahun," tukasnya. "Empat tahun lebih aku harus membiarkanmu membenarkan dirimu atas segala sesuatunya. Kau tidak menganggapku ada–kau bilang itu karena kau tidak bisa mengungkapkan dapat kulihat kau bebas menyentuhkan dirimu dengan yang lain. Memekarkan tawa–lalu kau minta aku untuk memahami segala kondisimu–oh tidak, dengarkan aku, Jung Taekwoon. Aku juga bisa melakukannya."

Dan dia pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Pantulan suara rendah-menengah itu menggema pelan di ruang tengah, tepat tengah malam. Yang membalasnya hanya sayup dengkur anggota lainnya, telah tertidur pulas di kamar mereka masing-masing–sebuah asrama. Hakyeon mengedipkan matanya lemah, lalu menghela napas panjang. Berhari-hari ini, dia tak pernah dapat menatap _groupmate_ -nya. Jadwal padatnya membuatnya pergi sebelum matahari terbit, dan pulang saat malam sudah berlalu setengahnya.

Dia menaruh tasnya di ruang tengah tak peduli, karena esok hari jadwal yang sama akan membuatnya mengambil tas dengan isi yang persis, lalu kembali ke rutinitasnya. Dia mencuci wajahnya dan berlalu ke kamarnya sendiri–namun sesaat sebelum masuk dan menutup pintu, dia menatap salah satu pintu yang telah tertutup dan sunyi–kamar Taekwoon, yang telah berlalutengkar dengannya sejak sekitar tiga hari lalu. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah telah memajang wajah tak peduli sepanjang acaratemu fans di Jepang–tapi apalah–sudah terjadi, dan dia tak mau ambil pusing dengan semuanya. Dia sudah cukup lelah.

Sementara itu, pemilik ruangan yang ditatap Hakyeon nyatanya masih terduduk di ujung tempat tidurnya, menatap pintunya sendiri, berharap kekasihnya sekedar mengetuk. Tapi tidak, dia hanya bisa terlentang ketika dentuman pintu kamar sang _leader_ terdengar lembut dari luar. "Ah, sialan." Batinnya.

Dia terus mengulang memori yang sama; _sikapku memang kurang ajar padanya._

Hakyeon adalah orang yang bisa bersabar dengan keadaan dirinya yang menyusahkan– _bersikap tak peduli sekitar, irit bicara, dan hal-hal lainnya_ –yang membuatnya sulit mendapatkan teman. Awal mereka debut, bahkan mereka bilang dirinya seakan-akan marah sepanjang waktu. Keinginan Jung Taekwoon tidak pernah diterka–hanya Hakyeon yang bisa melakukannya, bahkan jika tanpa bertukar lisan antara keduanya.

Hakyeon seperti mukjizat. Penyelamat di antara kebisuannya yang absurd beberapa tahun itu.

Tapi sekarang ganjarannya cukup jelas.

Dan rasanya, hati Taekwoon tidak serta merta menerima keadaan seperti ini: saat dia menggeser ibu jarinya di layar ponselnya, yang dia rasakan hanyalah kekhawatiran. Imaji yang tersebar di seluruh media sosial tentang kekasihnya sedang beradu lakon yang membuatnya terlihat menawan sebagai Brian, atau matanya yang berkilat ketakutan di tengah hutan sebagai seorang Kwang Ho. Itu membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Cukup, aku harus bicara padanya."

.

.

.

" _Cut._ "

Hakyeon membetulkan pakaian yang dikenakannya, lalu bergegas ke pinggir, memberikan set syutingnya untuk dibereskan staff. Sebagai salah satu aktor pemula, dia menunduk hormat pada semua orang yang berpartisipasi. "Terima kasih." Katanya lembut.

"Choi Jinhyuk-sunbaenim, terima kasih." Katanya lagi.

"Oh, Hakyeon-ah, kerja bagus." Jawab Jinhyuk dengan senyumnya yang hangat. "Kau semakin keren, Hakyeon-ah. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak peran ke depannya."

"Ah, Anda berlebihan. Saya masih belajar–tapi saya berterima kasih atas bimbingan Anda juga." Jawab Hakyeon, menggosok lehernya sendiri dengan canggung. Jinhyuk membalasnya dengan tawa renyah. "Apa kau ada waktu? Mungkinkah jika kita makan malam bersama?" tanya Jinhyuk.

"Oh, soal itu–"

"Hakyeonnie." Potong seseorang yang langsung menarik Hakyeon ke belakangnya dengan segera. "Hakyeonnie, bukankah kau ada janji makan malam dengan kami?" tanya Taekwoon dengan sombong.

"Huh–Taek–L-Taekwoon, kau itu! tidak sopan!" protes Hakyeon sambil menepuk punggung Taekwoon agak keras, membuat punggung Taekwoon sedikit melengkung dan dia merintih perih, namun berhasil menjaga wajahnya untuk tetap tenang. "Anu–Jinhyuk-sunbaenim, ini–Jung Taekwoon–Taekwoon, kekasi–ah– _groupmate_ -ku."

"Selamat malam, saya Taekwoon dari VIXX. Salam kenal." Lanjut Taekwoon sambil membungkuk dalam, lalu tanpa banyak bicara, dia hanya menarik tangan kekasihnya menjauh. "Ayo, pulang."

"Tunggu–oi! Yah!" Hakyeon meronta kecil, namun genggaman tangan Taekwoon menjadi lebih bertenaga sebagai balasannya. "Ouh–sa-saya pulang duluan, maaf–saya–ada jani–apa, tadi–ah, makan malam–"

Taekwoon mendengus sebal, dan melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat.

"…Oi, jangan bercanda!" jerit pelan Hakyeon. "Masuk." Balas Taekwoon membukakan pintu van. "Aku belum menyapa pulang semuanya–"

"MASUK." Tegas Taekwoon, membuat Hakyeon sedikit bergidik. "Argh!" balas Hakyeon. Dia tak mau membuat ricuh di sekitar set syuting. Mau tidak mau dia menuruti kata-kata juniornya itu. meski lebih muda, suaranya yang biara terdengar lembut halus–dan kemudian menjadi kasar dan tinggi–membuat Hakyeon merasa terintimidasi barang sesaat.

Mereka hanya diam, Hakyeon semakin kesal.

"…EH–tunggu–"

Hakyeon menyadari bahwa jalanan pulang berbeda dari biasanya–itu bukanlah jalanan pulang ke asrama. "Taekwoon, ini bukan ke asrama!"

"…"

"Taekwoon yang bodoh, tolonglah! Lusa kita harus bergegas ke Bangkok, kau mau bawa aku kemana? Aku belum siap-siap–jangan pura-pura menjadi batu!"

"Ke apartemenku." Jawab Taekwoon sambil memutar matanya malas. "Kau dan aku–kita harus bicara." Lanjutnya.

.

"Apalagi yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Hakyeon yang menyerah mengikuti rencana Taekwoon, terdiam di luar apartemen Taekwoon. "Sudah lama kita tidak pulang kesini." Jawab Taekwoon retoris. "aku hanya ingin membicarakan semuanya dengan tenang."

Apartemen itu rahasia milik mereka berdua. Menabung bersama tanpa siapapun tahu, mereka memiliki apartemen itu untuk relaksasi sendirian–Hakyeon mempunyai kunci yang sama. Namun memang setahun ini, mereka jarang sekali datang berdua lagi.

"Lalu?" tanya Hakyeon lagi, sambil masuk ke dalamnya. "Mau bicara apa?"

"Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya." Jawab Taekwoon menunduk, sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya. "Aku bersikap kurang baik padamu–tidak–aku tidak baik. Aku merasa bersalah telah mendiamkanmu seperti nyaris setiap saat–namun tiga hari kau membalasku, rasanya aku mulai gila–apa ini yang kau rasakan setiap hari aku melakukannya padamu?"

Hakyeon terkekeh sarkas. "Tentu saja."

Jawaban singkat Hakyeon sedikit membuat Taekwoon sakit hati. "Mata dibalas mata, gigi dibalas gigi."

"Hentikan," balas Taekwoon. "Aku minta maaf."

"… aku sudah sering mendengarkanmu minta maaf, tapi _dear_ , Jung Taekwoon-ssi, aku lelah. Aku akan memaafkanmu, lalu jika tidak ada yang berubah, aku harus belajar untuk melanjutkan hal yang sama padamu."

"Tidak–tunggu, kau tidak menganggapku serius?" tanya Taekwoon, mulai kesal. "Aku paham kau marah, tapi aku tidak akan melanggarnya lagi–jadi–"

"Iya, iya." Potong Hakyeon cepat. "Sudah? Aku akan sering-sering menyapamu. Berusaha memelukmu. Itu cukup?"

"Hakyeonnie, jangan mencoba mengujiku." Jawab Taekwoon kesal.

"Heh–"

 _BRAK._

Taekwoon memukul dinding di sampingnya, membuat Hakyeon terkejut. "Kau juga, dengarkan aku!" bentak Taekwoon. "Kau tidak paham–aku memeluk yang lain…bersandar pada yang lain–karena mereka membuatku merasa rileks–tidak sepertimu, aku ini–selalu–rasanya tidak nyaman–aku berdebar-debar setiap kali menyentuhmu." Lanjut Taekwoon. "Hah–?"

"Aku tidak bisa–tidak berpikiran lebih saat kau menyentuhku di tempat umum–aku ingin sekali–melakukan lebih, saat kau menyentuhku."

"T-Taekwoon–" wajah Hakyeon terasa panas. "Masa sih–kau–memikirkan–"

"Ya." Jawab Taekwoon cepat. "Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah memintamu untuk melucuti pakaianmu sendiri, lalu bercinta. Kita jarang melakukannya–nyaris setiap saat, kau yang meminta terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya menjadi candu bagiku sedari kita pertama kali melakukannya setelah tiga bulan kita berpacaran. Tapi aku menahannya, selalu."

"Taekwoon–"

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu, lalu masuk ke dalammu. Dan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan seharian penuh setelahnya."

Jawaban Taekwoon penuh seduksi. Membuat Hakyeon menelan ludahnya, terutama saat Taekwoon mendekatinya.

"Seperti sekarang," lanjut laki-laki berkulit pucat itu. "Kalau aku menyentuhmu sekarang–aku pastikan esok kau akan tertidur di kasur kita seharian. Masa bodoh dengan jadwal lusa. Kita masih bisa mempersiapkannya menjelang berangkat."

"Aku–Taekwoon–"

"Ssssh."

Hakyeon terdiam saat Taekwoon berhasil merengkuh pinggangnya yang mungil dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. "Aku akan kasar malam ini. jangan cegah aku."

.

.

.

"J–jangan–" rintih Hakyeon saat tangan Taekwoon berusaha masuk ke dalam sela-sela pakaiannya. Tangan kanannya meraba, mencari celah di antara kait kancing kemeja Hakyeon. Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon dengan erat dari belakang, sambil berbisik, "Apanya yang 'jangan'? aku tahu kau juga ingin, bukan?"

"Ahk–ti-tidak–" Hakyeon melenguh pelan. "Aku–dengarkan–hhh–!"

Taekwoon menyentuh miliknya, sumber dari segala erangan nikmatnya. Tapi dia begitu marah, Taekwoon tidak bisa terus memperlakukannya begini–ini kasar, dan tidak adil. "Kau jahat–kau selalu seperti ini–kau melakukan ini padaku–supaya aku bisa memaafkan keegoisanmu–?"

"Aku memang egois, Cha Hakyeon. Aku memang egois. Mungkin pria terkurangajar yang pernah kau temui." Balas Taekwoon dengan nada pelan, napas yang berhembus lembut di antara tiga tanda cantik di telinga dan lehernya. Taekwoon membuka bibirnya,dan menggigit antara tiga tanda cantik itu dengan penuh gairah. Tak hanya sekali. Dua, tiga… dia melahapnya seakan laki-laki di hadapannya adalah santapan setelah sekian lama dia menahan lapar atau dahaga. Gigitan itu membuat bekas tanda yang lebih cokelat dari kulit Hakyeon dan lebih merah dari rona pipinya saat ini.

"Tapi semua juga salahmu, membuatku jatuh cinta." Lanjutnya lagi. Taekwoon menarikan jemarinya di atas dada Hakyeon, lalu menekan salah satu titik sensitive di tengah dadanya itu. dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, dia memijitnya dengan memburu. Sementara itu pemilik tubuh yang lemah itu nyaris menyerah.

"Haaa – ahhh….!–T-Taek…woon…-ahh…"

"Aku paling suka saat kau memanggil namaku…dengan nada sepasrah itu."

Celana Taekwoon semakin sesak, namun tak menghentikannya menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan miliknya berlawanan dengan tubuh Hakyeon yang masih tertutup, namun mulai longgar. Jemari Taekwoon cukup cepat untuk membuka celana Hakyeon dalam rengkuhannya, membuat Hakyeon akhirnya menampilkan jenjang kakinya yang lembap karena keringat. Hakyeon merintih saat miliknya mulai dipijat oleh kekasinya itu sendiri. tangan Taekwoon yang memakai beberapa cincin di jemarinya membuat Hakyeon merasakan sensasi menggelitik.

"H-Hentikan… Taekwoon–!" Hakyeon memohon.

"Aku akan berhenti setelah memenuhimu dengan milikku." Balas Taekwoon sambil menyeringai diam-diam. Hakyeon mengepalkan tangannya menahan rasa, namun dirinya sudah dalam genggaman gairah miliknya sendiri.

"C-cepat…lah…kalau kau mau….aku–aku ingin–" lirih Hakyeon berkontradiksi. Membuat Leo kehilangan akal sehatnya untuk sementara. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah menghantamkan miliknya sekuat tenaga ke dalam tubuh laki-laki yang dia cintai.

Taekwoon melepaskan tangannya yang mengunci Hakyeon, namun kemudian menarik Hakyeon dan melemparkannya ke atas kasur dengan kasar. Tubuh Hakyeon terpelanting pelan, dan dia gemetaran.

Jung Taekwoon membuatnya gentar.

"Menghadaplah padaku. Buka kakimu, Hakyeon." Perintah Leo.

"Ukh–kau jahat–Taekwoon…"

Namun Taekwoon hanya tersenyum licik dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Hakyeon boleh saja menghinanya. Namun nyatanya, Hakyeon tetap menurut. Dia membuka kakinya perlahan, gemetaran. Pusat tubuhnya tegang dan terpamer di hadapan Taekwoon. Entah sudah berapa lama Taekwoon tidak melihat kekasihnya begitu bergairah – dalam amarah.

"Kalau sakit, kau bisa mencengkeram tubuhku. Karena aku tidak akan pelan, sayang." Leo membuka kancing celananya yang sudah terlihat penuh. Miliknya sudah siap menghukum Hakyeon. Hakyeon hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat. "C-Cepatlah…aku–"

"Aku paham. Aku tidak ragu."

Entah berapa lama Hakyeon didiamkan, namun Leo seperti merasakan lubang kenikmatan Hakyeon begitu rapat dan mengunci. Seketika miliknya masuk, terasa begitu sempit baginya.

Tak ayal bagi Hakyeon, lubang miliknya dihantam dengan paksa, rasanya seakan-akan mereka baru melakukannya pertama kali. "Hhhhhk–aaahhhh–!"

"AKu akan mulai….tak apa, sayang. Keluarkan saja. Tidak ada siapapun disini."

"T-Taekwoon–Ahhh–t-terlalu…besar–ahkkk–s-sakit…."

Taekwoon semakin bertenaga ketika melihat Hakyeon mulai menagis dan merintih kesakitan. Meski Hakyeon memohon untuk pelan, namun gerakan tubuh Hakyeon lebih jujur daripada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya yang lembut itu. kedua tangan Hakyeon memeluk tubuh Taekwoon erat, dan menancapkan kukunya pelan setiap kali dia merasakan sakit dan nikmat dari milik Taekwoon.

Sementara itu, Taekwoon semakin terangsang saat merasakan perih kecil yang terukir dari jemari Hakyeon di punggungnya.

"Hhhh-aaaahhh–hhhhk–hnnnhh–T-Taekwoon–ahh…!" rintih Hakyeon lagi.

"Masih belum, sayang. Belum."

"Sa-sakit–aaaahhhkk–!"

Taekwoon semakin cepat dan dalam menghukum Hakyeon.

"Jebal, Taekwoon–j-jebal…."

.

.

.

"Jadi,"

"…"

"Apa yang kau mau ucapkan padaku, Jung Taekwoon?"

"Aku mohon ampun, Cha Hakyeon sayang." Balas Taekwoon sambil memberikan sujud.

"AMPUN?! Kau membuat tubuhku mati rasa, dasar bodoh! Kita ada jadwal! Kau memang egois! Dasar bodoh!" balas Hakyeon terduduk di atas kasur, menatap sebal Taekwoon yang bersujud di lantai. Dia menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang. "Habisnya… ini karena kau mendiamkanku, aku jadi menahan di–"

Hakyeon melotot kencang, dan seketika Taekwoon tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Hehehehe." Namun kemudian disusul oleh kekehan termenyebalkan bagi Hakyeon yang tengah menderita.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Taekwoon bangkit, lalu mengusap rambut Hakyeon dengan lembut, menciumnya. Lalu ciuman itu berlanjut pada kelopak mata Hakyeon, hidungnya yang mungil, lalu bibirnya. Hakyeon terkejut untuk satu milisekon. Ciuman ringan yang menaikkan detak jantungnya –lagi–di pagi hari. Seketika kemudian pipinya kembali merona, namun dia hanya bisa memalingkan muka. "Ukh. Kau curang."

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaannya." Balas Taekwoon.

"Aku ada, Jung Taekwoon. Jangan pernah kau tidak peduli lagi." jawab Hakyeon singkat, lalu menurunkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sedikit. "Kau lihat–kan–tubuhku?"

"…Ya." Jawab Taekwoon menelan ludah kencang.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa memilikiku kalau kau tidak menyadarinya ada?" tanya Hakyeon sarkastik. Taekwoon tersenyum.

"Aku menyesal. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

"Cih, kehilanganku, atau kehilangan tubuhku?" tanya Hakyeon galak.

"Cha Hakyeon dan tubuh Cha Hakyeon milikku." Balas Taekwoon sambil memeluk kekasihnya pelan. Hakyeon menghela napas dan membalas senyuman itu dengan rengkuhan. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Hum…"

"TUNGGU, TAEKWOON, KAU MAU APA LAGI?!" jerit Hakyeon terkejut saat tangan Taekwoon mulai meraba menerka pusat paha Hakyeon.

"Memastikan." Jawab Taekwoon santai.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN./**

 **Collab with Hyunri89! Tengkyu kamut buat plot smu hahahaha hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy ena-ena di hari libur guys! /dihajar/**

 **RnR plis yuk U / U**

 ***Author balik ngerjain revisian skripsi sambil nangisin harga tiket fanmeeting VIXX***


End file.
